


Calming the Storm

by Janetdax



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Save Arcadia Bay Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janetdax/pseuds/Janetdax
Summary: Rewrite of original story posted to Fanfiction.net.Popular photographer Max Caulfield returns to Arcadia Bay and must face her repressed memories of Chloe Price





	Calming the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I felt the cannon story needed some sort of closure. Dr. Laura Masters was a character originally created as an idea for a gay Star Trek character, back before there were any.

Life is Strange: Calming the Storm

“Another Great Day in Arcadia Bay”. Photographer Maxine “Max” Caulfield felt her stomach knot up as she passed the sign on the road. “Take it easy”, Max said to herself. “Three hours in a shitty bookstore and I am out of here. Tomorrow, a week with mom and dad in Seattle. Still, I will strangle the next person who suggests I return to Arcadia Hell, just because I grew up and went to school here.”

Max had agreed to a deal to publish a collection of her photographs. Max thought this a bit strange, but Jefferson had been right. Max had a gift and the public wanted to meet the new talent in person.

The Saturday afternoon crowd at Arcadia Book Store had been moderate. Blackwell Academy Principal Michelle Grant had stopped by to say hello to her former student. Max was happy to find that Raymond Wells had been terminated as principal after his alcoholism and his deliberate choice to conceal actions of the dangerously unstable Nathan Prescott had been revealed. Ms. Grant had suggested that Max consider becoming a photography teacher at Blackwell.

A woman and her young daughter approached the table where Max was signing books. The woman was slightly tall, with short straight black hair that seemed to hug the contours of her face. “Please make it out to Maggie, Ms. Caulfield”, the woman said. Maggie and I both love your work.”

“Maggie? Your little girl?”

“Yes. She is my angel, well, most of the time. Thank you, Ms. Caulfield.”, the woman said, accepting the signed book.

Max looked closely at the face of the unknown woman. “Excuse me, may I ask your name? You remind me of someone. “

” Someone nice, I hope. Laura Masters. This is my daughter Rachel Margaret”

“Rachel…uh…Nice to meet you.”

A couple of hours later, Max looked at the Arcadia Bay sign on her way out of town. She could feel her body relax as her anxieties returned to their box. On to Portland for the evening and then on to Seattle where all thoughts of Arcadia Bay would be safely locked away from her consciousness.

Suddenly, the engine sputtered. The “check engine” light came on and her van rolled to a stop on the side of the road. Max tried several times, but the van would not start. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to try and fight off panic, once again she tried the key, but the van still refused to start.

 

Max removed her phone from her bag. The question of course was who she would call for help. The people she had known had moved away from Arcadia Bay. Warren was attending college in Portland with Brooke. With Brooke’s encouragement Warren was beginning to think about a career as a science fiction writer.

Perhaps Joyce or David Madsen would be able to help, that is if they were still around. Joyce took it very hard after her daughter’s death. So, did David, but he did his best to comfort his wife.

It did not matter though. Max noticed the ‘no svc’ indicator. “What am I supposed to do now?”, Max asked herself. She would even have been happy at this point to be able to contact her old nemesis Victoria Chase.

Two miles back to town. Max was beginning to panic. It was as if some dark force had reached out from Arcadia Bay to keep her from leaving. She had to think. Even her former time powers would not get the van going. 

`A red pickup pulled up and stopped behind her van. There seemed to be a woman and a child in the cab. The woman said something to the child then got out of the truck.

“Ms. Caulfield? Do you need help? “

” Do I know you?”

“Laura. We met earlier today,”

“Oh yes. My van died, and my phone isn’t working”

“This is a dead area here. I live close by. I will be happy to drive you to my home to use the phone. There is only one place open on the weekend, but I know the mechanic.

“I have some expensive equipment. I don’t want to leave it.”

“Plenty of room in my truck. It will be safe at my place while we are waiting. Let me help you.”

“Well, ok”, Max said reluctantly.  
Max looked at Maggie. The little girl was obviously becoming impatient.  
“I need to get “her royal highness “home before she has me flogged or something.”, her mother said “She is a good girl, but sometimes she acts like she is the queen of the world”

“I’d guess she is. The queen of your world.”

“Yes, but don’t tell her that.”

 

The truck turned off the highway and arrived at a modest A-frame home.  
“Wowsers!” Max exclaimed. May I take a photo of your home”  
“You want to take a picture of my home? I would be honored”  
“Yes, it is beautiful”  
“What dear?”, Laura asks Maggie. “She says you talk like Inspector Gadget. She likes Inspector Gadget “.  
“Tell Maggie I like her”

Max walked through the front door. Maggie was on her way upstairs and Laura was talking on the phone and motioned to Max to sit down on the couch. Laura had a beautiful home, but Max was thinking about Maggie. What would it be like to have a daughter like that? Would Chloe have made a good mother?

“Good news Ms. Caulfield. Brian said he would head out in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.”. Oh, call me Max. If I may ask, what do you do?”

Laura picked up a card from the desk drawer and handed it to Max.  
“Daybreak Services, Laura J. Masters PsyD. Psychologist

“Gay, Lesbian, Transgender, as well as general counseling. Occasionally I get referrals from Blackwell Academy. “What about you, Max? Photographer, and now author. Sounds exciting”

“It pays the bills” 

“I am sure it does more than that, Max. Hey. why don’t you stay for supper? We are having spaghetti and garlic bread”

“I am sorry. I would like to get going as soon as I can. I have a long way to go.  
“Ok Max, some other time. 

.   
It was about an hour later when the doorbell rang. Laura open the door. A middle-aged man in blue work clothes smiled at Laura.”

“Brian, good to see you again. Please come in and meet our celebrity guest Max Caulfield.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Max. I am sorry I couldn’t get your van running. Your van has a bad fuel pump. They used to be easy to replace. Now I must remove the gas tank. I can get it fixed by Monday afternoon for you. 

The feelings of anxiety returned. Max wished she could just be alone where she wouldn’t have to contain the growing storm inside her.

“Max, take it easy. Its Ok. I will drive you into town if you like. Get a room, a rental car. I suppose I could drive you to Seattle. I have a girlfriend there I would like to see again. Of course, you are welcome to be our guest until your van is ready. This isn’t the Hilton, but we will do everything we can to make you comfortable.”

“Well Ok”

“Ok Brian. Monday then”

“Ms. Caulfield. Sign the work order here, please”, Brian said.”

“Ok”, Max replied

Max looked around Laura’s beautiful home. She realized, of course, that she had been fortunate to receive Laura’s hospitality in her time of need. Her van would be repaired, and she would be on her way soon enough. Still she wanted nothing but to leave Arcadia Bay. 

Laura looked at Maggie. “Come on, munchkin, lets help Max get her stuff put away in the back room. She will be staying with us until Monday. Hmm, that reminds me.”

Laura got her phone from her bag and pressed a speed dial number. A woman answered.  
“Chelsea, this is Laura. Something has come up and I won’t be in Monday. Sorry to bother you on a weekend but could you please cancel my Monday appointments and reschedule?”  
“Of course, Doctor. Taking a “mental health day?”, the receptionist asked?  
“Something like that”.  
“Ok.”  
“Thanks “

“I didn’t mean to be a bother”, Max said quietly.  
“You aren’t.” 

 

Laura watched Max eating her spaghetti. She seemed to be Ok, although somewhat preoccupied.

“How’s the dinner? Glad I had some fresh salad to go with it. I trust the wine is satisfactory? 

“Yes, it is

“Maggie and I are happy to have you with us. Look Max, I realize you would rather not be stuck here, but I hope you are not too uncomfortable. 

Max suddenly saw Maggie make a grimace at her mom.

“Excuse me, Max, ‘Queen Poutyface I’ would like to show you some of her drawings. She is quite good. I am thinking of sending her to Blackwell when she is older.

“Sure, I would like to see Maggie’s work”

“Great. Max, go sit on the couch. Maggie go get your drawings for Max. I will be cleaning up if you want anything.” 

 

“Look here, Max”, Maggie said. “Like my bunny rabbit?”

“Yes, it is quite nice. I used to know someone who likes to draw. This is very good.  
“I saw this bear at the zoo”

“Very pretty, dear”

“Now see this blue butterfly? It was right outside my window.  
“That’s very…”  
. 

Max watched the blue butterfly flutter over Chloe’s casket as it was being lowered into the ground.   
“NO!”, Max screamed. “I am sorry. I love you Chloe! I should have saved you.”  
“This wasn’t your fault.”, Warren said.  
“Yes, it was.”, Max replied.

 

The scene changed.  
“  
Principal Raymond Wells sat behind his desk obviously annoyed. A bird statue seemed to glare disapprovingly at Max.

“Ms. Caulfield, you are new to the disciplinary procedures of Blackwell Academy. I have been forced to acquaint you with them because your recent actions were unbecoming a Blackwell citizen. Now do you know why you are here?

“No sir. It doesn’t have anything to do with that selfie I took in Mr. Jefferson’s class, does it?

“Ms. Caulfield, when Nathan Prescott shot Chloe Price, you rewound time in order to save your punk friend. You then accused Mr. Prescott of having a gun and being in the girl’s restroom. You know as well as I do that Nathan Prescott is a member of one of Arcadia Bay’s wealthiest families and nothing you say is going to matter to me or anyone else. Nothing you do is going to save that loser friend of yours

 

“MAX WAKE UP!”, Laura shouted. MAX! It is Laura. MAX TALK TO ME! 

Laura move toward Max but stopped when she saw her frightened daughter crying in the corner of the room. “Maggie come here. Its Ok. Listen sweetheart, Max needs our help. Mommy needs her phone. Get it out of my bag and bring it to me.”

“Yes mommy”.

Max stopped crying and looked at Laura.  
“I am sorry”, Max said weakly.  
“Thank goodness. Are you ok? You scared us.”  
Max said nothing.

“Ok. Would you like to go to bed? You can take a shower, watch tv. I put out something for you to wear to bed, and if you like a little warm milk and cinnamon to help you sleep. 

“Yes, that would be nice. Thank you”

Laura waited a few minutes, then picked up her phone.  
“Hello Kate? Are you busy? I need to talk to you.”

 

... ... ...

Laura opened her eyes. It was dark. The clock said 2:00 am. Everything was quiet, but Laura was feeling restless for some reason. Laura put on a long coat to cover her gown. She took the lantern from the closet and walked the path to where she could see Arcadia Bay in the distance. 

The sky was clear. The view of the town was enhanced by the full moon overhead. Laura stared at the lighthouse in the distance. She did not know why, but something reminded her of the incident at Blackwell where a girl was murdered, and a teacher was arrested.

… …   
“Laura, these are the best Belgian Waffles I have had in a long time.”, Max said.

“Thank you. It’s not easy to waffle a Belgian. Oh, sorry Max. My daughter can be quite the punster at times.”  
“I was right, wasn’t I? Maggie is your world”

“Very true, Max. You would understand better if you were a mother”

“But it seems to be more than that with you. What would you do if something happened to Maggie”?

“Die. Well, I don’t know. You never really know how you would deal with something like that.”

“You’re serious? But you are a…”

“Psychologist? We react to things just like everyone else  
“May I ask you another question, Laura?”

“If I had known there was going to be a quiz this morning, I would have studied for it. Ok Max. Go ahead”

“If you had to choose between say Arcadia Bay and Maggie, what would...”  
“What kind of question is that? What makes you think I would sacrifice my daughter for anything? You said it, Maggie is my world.

“I am sorry, Laura. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I know you didn’t. I think you have something on your mind besides getting to Seattle and you don’t want me to pry into it, right?

“I would prefer you didn’t”

“However, if it is what caused your episode last night, I strongly suggest you talk to someone you can trust.”

“Uh I will”, Max said evasively. 

The remainder of the morning went well. Max seemed a bit calmer now that Laura had set up Max’s laptop to access the wifi. Max had already sent Ryan and Vanessa a text to let them know she would be late, and she was safe. Max played some games with Maggie, which gave Laura some time to look up some information on what might be bothering Max. 

Laura also looked up what she could find concerning the arrest of Mark Jefferson and the death of Chloe Price. It didn’t surprise Laura that Max would be uncomfortable returning to Arcadia Bay. Yet something else seemed wrong, as if Max were guarding a secret that was unknown to anyone but Max. 

Max was still playing with Maggie when the doorbell rang.

“Kate, I am glad you came, come in.”

“MAMA KATE!”, Maggie said, running over to Kate Marsh for a hug.  
“Hi Max”, Kate said. “Good to see you again. How have you been?”

“Mama Kate?”, Max asked.

“Kate Marsh looks after Maggie when I am at work. She is the only person I would trust with Maggie. I also am helping Kate become a certified crisis counselor. Maggie loves Kate and so do I.

“Counselor?” Max asked. “I thought you were interested in drawing and your violin”

“I was”, Kate said. “But Laura suggested my experiences could be helpful to others like me. She is helping me study. Besides, I love taking care of Maggie. Laura called last night and ask me to stop by after church. She said you were here, and you weren’t feeling well. 

“Yes, Kate told me you were good friends.”

 

“Kate? You can’t be Kate. She ....”

“Oh no!” Laura said, she is having another episode.”

 

Max was back in the darkroom, her hands and legs taped to the chair.

“Hello Max”, Mark Jefferson said. “Did you miss me? I had plenty of time to think of you. When I heard you were coming to back to Arcadia Bay. I had to plan a proper reception for the great Max Caulfield.  
I am sure you know everyone here. Ms. Amber why don’t you tell Max how you and Chloe were going to go away together. Seems Max didn’t bother to stay in contact with her “friend”. Dear Kate Marsh, what did your faith do for you when you really needed it? Max was too fucked up to stop you from jumping. You know where suicides go, don’t you? Well, no more tea time for you.  
.  
Chloe Price. Do you remember how many times Max had to save you? Was she worth it Max? In the end all you got for your trouble were nosebleeds and a dead girlfriend. What’s wrong Super Max? Can’t use your time powers? You can’t tell anyone what really happened, can you? And the winner of the Everyday Zero Contest is... Oh yes Maxine, you have a gift, for screwing things up.”

“Kate, help me get her into the bedroom. Maggie, go to the bathroom, run some cold water and bring me a damp rag.

Laura and Kate looked at the seemingly unconscious Max laying in the bed.

“Laura, do you think we should call the paramedics?”

“I don’t know. If this weren’t the weekend, I could get help. This is why I called you last night. Maggie was showing Max some of her drawings after supper. She had what I thought was a severe anxiety attack. This is something else. 

“You don’t know what happened here do you? After the funeral, Max was in a bad way, even worse off than I was. Ryan and Vanessa wanted to take her back to Seattle, but she stayed with the Madsens for a couple of days. They gave Max Chloe’s old truck and she just left on her own. I was happy when I heard she had become a respected photographer.

“That would explain things a little. Thanks.”

“No problem”

Max opened her eye and looked at Laura watching over her.  
“How did I?”  
“Are you Ok, Max? Kate had to go, but she helped me get you into the bedroom.   
“I am sorry.”   
“No bother, Max. Would you like to do something? We could watch a movie or drive into Portland if you like. Of course, if you need to talk, to a doctor or a friend, I am here for you.”  
“Thank you, Laura. I would prefer to stay to myself today, if you don’t mind”.  
“Max, I understand it is tough returning to Arcadia Bay, considering all that has happened. A trusted teacher doing what Mark Jefferson did, and of course the death of your friend.”  
“Friend? You want to know what I did to my best friend. My family moved to Seattle at the same time Chloe’s dad was killed in a traffic accident. I never answered Chloe’s texts or emails. I just couldn’t. I…”

“It’s ok., tell me if you need anything. Hey, I am thinking of ordering pizza tonight. Anything special you would like?”

“I think I am going to watch TV, get on the internet, and go to bed.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll order something for you. You may want something later.  
“  
” Thanks Laura”

 

Laura woke from her sleep to the sound of crying. She rushed to the stairs, but she realized the sound wasn’t coming from Maggie’s room.

“MAX, are you, all right?” The crying continued. Laura opened the bedroom door. Max was setting on the edge of her bed, crying her eyes out. Laura tried to comfort Max, but she did not seem to want comforting.

“How can I help you?”

“I don’t deserve help. Don’t you get it? That’s why I am stuck here.”  
“You are not stuck here, Max. Brian will have you van...”

“I killed her. I killed her, just to save this stupid town. I couldn’t save Kate, I couldn’t save William, I couldn’t save my Chloe.”

Laura was confused.

 

“Max, I don’t understand what you are talking about. Kate is alive and it isn’t your fault Nathan Prescott...

“Yes, it is. I had to let Nathan kill her. I came back through the photo so...”

“Max, what are you talking about? 

“When Chloe was shot, I found myself back in Mr. Jefferson’s class before the shooting happened. Somehow, I could rewind time. I went to the bathroom and stopped Nathan from shooting Chloe by hitting the fire alarm.

“You saved Chloe? I don’t understand.” 

We spent the week trying to find out what happened to Rachel Amber. Rachel had been Chloe’s friend while I was away. All sorts of strange things happened. There were eclipses, whales dying, and visions of a storm that would destroy Arcadia Bay. I discovered I could go back in time through photos. I went back to save William, Chloe’s father from dying in a traffic accident, but it only made things worse. We found where Rachel Amber was buried. Jefferson shot Chloe and drugged me so I could not rewind. 

“Jefferson, the psychopath?”

“Yes, he had me tied up in the darkroom, a bunker that the Prescott’s had built. Nathan’s helped Jefferson by abducting, drugging and photographing female students. Mr. Jefferson was going to kill me. I managed to escape and once again messed with time to save Chloe. Then we were at the lighthouse. The storm came. It was my fault. The only thing I could do to stop it from destroying the town was to go back in time and let Chloe die.

“Do you know what it is like to watch the woman you love die? She didn’t even get to know I was there and that I loved her. I felt my heart being ripped from my chest as I watched her being lowered into the ground at her funeral, and I couldn’t tell anyone.

Laura struggled to assimilate all Max had told her. “That’s quite a story Max. Time travel, alternate time lines, Kate Marsh committing suicide.”

“You don’t believe me, do you? You think I am crazy. Why do you think I have never been able to tell anyone what happened?”

“I did not say that, Max. You are suffering from the death of Chloe Price and that in some way you feel responsible for her death. I would also guess you have been a victim of that pervert Mark Jefferson. As for Kate Marsh, she mentioned to me that she had considered suicide after the video from the Vortex party was posted. What kept her from going through with it was she was more concerned about you. As for the time travel part, I don’t know. I don’t think you are delusional if that is what you are asking.

This morning you wanted to know what choice I would have made in your situation. Didn’t you?”

“Yes”

“I think you know what I would have chosen. If it were someone I loved, my hands would have torn up that photo before I could even consider the consequences. But you felt guilty for trying to save the one you loved, didn’t you? You felt guilty when you had to leave Chloe. The guilt kept you from contacting her. And when you realized you had developed romantic feelings for her, that made you feel guilty.

“I am thinking your mind created this whole time-travel scenario in an attempt to deal with the guilt you felt over Ms. Price’s death.”

“Mr. Madsen and I got principal Wells fired.”  
“You what?”  
“In the other timeline, Chloe and I broke into Wells office one evening looking for information about Rachel. We found out that Nathan had attacked a teacher, but Wells expunged Nathan’s record. There was also a paper where Nathan had written “Rachel in the Darkroom” over and over.

After the funeral I convinced Mr. Madsen to unlock Well’s office one evening. The evidence was in his computer, just as it had been in the other timeline. I also got a nice picture of Well’s liquor stash. Mr. Madsen sent copies to the school administration.”  
“I am sure the administration was very happy to have Wells to blame for the unsupervised Vortex parties and Jefferson’s abductions.”

“I don’t care about that. If Wells wasn’t taking money from Sean Prescott and took care of Nathan like he should have, Chloe would still be alive. So, would Rachel Amber. Chloe never knew I loved her. I chose to save this stupid town instead of her.”

“Interesting. Chloe Price was more than a friend, wasn’t she?”  
“You sound like a detective”  
“Part of the job sometimes.”  
“As a psychologist?”  
“And a mother” 

Max looked at Laura, “About that “nightmare remedy” of yours. Do you have any left?

“Yes, 3 glasses “, Laura said, looking at the little girl standing in the doorway.

 

Max looked at her plate of sausage and scrambled eggs. “Laura, I am very sorry about last night”

“Forget it. It wouldn’t be the first time I was woke in the middle of the night. Chasing nightmares is part of what I do.”

“ITS NOT FAIR. We had plans. I wanted to… to ...”

“Marry her? I know. Max, I don’t understand all that happened to you, but I want to help. 

“NO! If you are thinking I am going to let you take me...”

MAX, you are so full of guilt and pain that the expending the emotional energy needed to suppress it is slowly killing you. I don’t need a psychology degree to know that. Kate knows it and even Maggie knows something is wrong.”

“I can’t do it.”

“We can do it, Max, if you trust me. It’s really the only way.”

“I don’t want to”

“I don’t want to either, but do you want me to help you.?”

“I... I think so,”

The truck passed the city limits sign. Max felt the dread building up inside her. Laura glanced at Max. “We are taking Maggie to school, Max. Just think about that right now.”

Thirty minutes later Laura parked at Arcadia Bay Cemetery. Laura got out of the truck, but Max was still setting in the truck. Laura opened the passenger door and looked at Max. Laura saw the look in Max’s eyes, pleading with Laura not to make her get out of the truck. 

“Come on Max”, Laura said in a firm but gentle voice. Your van will be ready in a few hours and you will be with your parents soon, but right now there is something we need to do.”

Max stood at the grave site and read the name. Rachel Dawn Amber. Chloe had not said much about the girl she called ‘her angel’. All Chloe had said was that Rachel had been there for her after Max had moved to Seattle. Max remembered the pain Chloe felt when Rachel’s body was found.

“Over here, Max,”, Laura said. Max looked a Chloe’s grave marker. William, her father was buried next to her. At first Max did not appear to show any emotion. Suddenly, Max fell to the ground crying profusely.

Laura put her hand on Max’s shoulder. “That’s right let it out. Laura helped Max stand up and put her arms around Max and held onto her firmly.  
Max looked up at Laura. “I want to die. I want to be with Chloe.

I know Max. I know. I am sorry I never met her.”  
Max cried until there was no strength left to cry. Laura held Max until she was sure Max would be Ok. “I will wait for you in the truck”, Laura assured Max.

It was about 3pm. Max loaded the last of her equipment into her van. Kate’s white Kia pulled into the driveway. Maggie got out of Kate’s car Maggie looked at Max and ran to her, arms outstretched.

“Max, Maggie thinks you need a hug”, Laura said.

“After what I have been through today, I would love to have a hug from Maggie”

Laura turned to Kate.  
“Kate, you know that new Japanese restaurant you have been wanting to try? I was thinking that we should all go out tonight. My treat. That goes for you Max. I would feel better if you waited until morning to take off for Seattle.”  
“You’re the doctor.” 

 

A/N: My first fanfic. I chose to save Chloe instead of the town, but I felt the bay option needed some closure.


End file.
